conociendose un poco mas
by neko-chan0423
Summary: fic solo de aclarasiones, PoM OC, un poco de informacion sobre dalia y kristal/ raro summary n nU


Parejas: ninguna

* * *

conociendose un poco mas

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de las dos hermanas, y si que dalia era demasiado sociable, se llevaba con todos, los del zoológico, los del parque y mas los del antro en donde iba rico y otras fiestas, tal parecía que el mundo entero era su amigo, y en cuanto a kristal, ella era muy tranquila y solo hablaba con algunos del zoológico, de ahí con nadie más, ambas hermanas eran tan distintas, sin contar el hecho de que dalia era una gata angora y kristal una coneja beveren.

Igual las hermanas pasaban bastante tiempo con los pingüinos, kristal veía los lunacornios con Private y dalia nadaba en el estanque de los pingüinos, aunque también suele estar en la base, en estos instantes se encontraba cerca del estanque mirando el agua, sentada, muy cerca de la orilla.

-hermana?-llamo kristal asomando su cabeza por el hoyo del bunker.

-si, hermanis-respondió mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

-puedo ir con Private a comprar unos helados?-pidió tímidamente la ojirosa.

-seguro!, pero con una condición: que me traigas a mí también-pidió con su imborrable sonrisa.

-ok-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa kristal saliendo del bunker junto con Private.

Volvió su mirada al agua y sonrió, para después adentrarse a ella, después de nadar un rato, salió, se sacudió y entro al bunker.

-oigan chicos, llevamos mucho tiempo como vecinos, y aun así no nos conocemos mucho, que tal si aprovechamos este momento para hacerlo-dijo entrando captando la mirada de los tres restantes.

-no creo-negó Skipper a un lado de ella.

-vamos, les hago preguntas y ustedes responden así de fácil-insistió mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

-…-los tres se quedaron callados mientras dalia suspiraba pesadamente y después hizo una expresión de haber recordado algo.

-si responden mis preguntas, TODAS…-alzo la voz en la palabra para dejarlo claro-llamare a mi tío para que convenza a su superior y los suba de rango- dijo con una sonrisa cruzada de brazos.

-en serio?-pregunto Kowalski tratando de no emocionase mucho.

-por supuesto, pero solo si responden todas las preguntas-aseguro haciendo gestos.

-mmm- los tres se miraron, Kowalski y rico asintieron y Skipper suspiro-bien pero nada de trampas.

-nada de trampa!-asintió emocionada.

-_palabra de militar_-gruño rico divertido.

-yo ya no soy militar-dijo entrecerrando la mirada mientras entraban los dos restantes.

-bien, has tus preguntas-accedió Skipper, confundiendo a Private y kristal.

-que hacen?-pregunto kristal acercándose a los demás junto con Private.

-kristal-dijo dalia acercándose rápidamente a la mencionada.

-¿si?-asintió mirándola.

-nosotras-se señalo a si y a ella-vamos a hacerle preguntas a ellos-explico como si se tratara de una bebe.

-oh ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-y porque?-pregunto esta vez Private.

-para conocernos mejor-respondió con una sonrisa mientras Private dirigía su mirada a sus tres amigos.

-le dirá a su tío que convenza a nuestro superior y nos ascienda de rango-respondió Skipper ante la mirada del más joven.

-bien, siéntense-dijo dalia mientras los pingüinos obedecían y quedaban en frente de ellas.

-primera pregunta, la hare yo, obviamente… no tienes problemas ¿verdad kris?-pregunto mirando a su hermana.

-nop-negó con una sonrisita.

-bien, aamm que les disgustan?-pregunto dudosa de su propia pregunta.

-los hippies-respondió Skipper frunciendo el ceño al recordar uno.

-… _lo_ _cursi-_gruño rico después de pensarlo mejor.

-que no valoren a los científicos!-exclamo Kowalski dejándolo en claro.

-mmm que digan cosas malas del amor-respondió Private un poco avergonzado.

-otro que también odia lo cursi-murmuro kristal mirando a rico.

-_otro_?-pregunto en un gruñido el psicópata.

-dalia también odia lo cursi-respondió mirando a su hermana.

-oye, yo no odio lo cursi!, solo no estoy acostumbrada a eso y me resulta raro cuando pasa una escena así- respondió cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada.

-oh ya veo-dijo un poco avergonzada por su malentendido-me toca ¿verdad?-pregunto mirando a los demás quienes asintieron-bien…¿hay alguien que les gusten?-

-no-negó Skipper un poco sonrojado.

-ah no, entonces porque te sonrojaste?-se rio dalia mirando el sonrojo del capitán.

-bueno si, pero eso si quiero guardarlo en secreto-dijo desviando la mirada asombrando a todos.

-ok, ¿y los demás?-dijo mirando al resto de los pingüinos.

-_ella, ella_-gruño rico señalando a la muñeca sentada en un rincón mientras las hermanas se miraron y dirigieron después su mirada al pingüino más listo.

-¿yo? Bueno… si-asintió demasiado rojo.

-correspondido?-pregunto dalia entrecerrando la mirada observando cada movimiento del pingüino, detectando si veía a uno de sus compañeros, pensando en que estaba enamorado de uno de sus amigos del escuadrón y pudiera ver yaoi en vivo.

-no-negó cabizbajo el pingüino.

-como se llama y que animal es?-pregunto con una sonrisa kristal sin darse cuenta del estado del pingüino, dalia se desanimo al darse cuenta que no miraba a ninguno de sus compañeros ni por reojo, por lo que dedujo que no estaba enamorado de ninguno de ellos.

-…Doris… y es una… delfín -respondió entrecortadamente mientras la ojinaranja perdía un poco la esperanza de que hubiera yaoi en el zoológico, pero se dio cuenta de la atmosfera incomoda y se volteo hacia kristal quien igual apenas lo había notado.

Y hablaron en su idioma de miradas que solo ellas sabían, una posible traducción de sus miradas seria:

-_kristal ahora que?, ya se puso incomodo_-

-_n-no se_-

-_tienes una pregunta?_-

-_no_-

-_pues piénsale_-

-_ok, un momento_-

-_kristal_!-

-ah, Private tu tienes a alguien que te guste?!-pregunto casi gritando kristal captando las miradas de todos.

-mmm si, pero tampoco es correspondido-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh, ehmm-emitió dalia volvió su mirada a kristal.

-_ya no tengo ninguna_-"dijo" kristal.

-_yo tampoco_-

-*mira al rededor*-

-que tal si ustedes preguntan algo también-dijo dalia mirando a los pingüinos que las estaban viendo raro.

-esa miradas que son?-pregunto Skipper señalándolas.

-como un tipo idioma para nosotras-respondió dalia con su habitual sonrisa.

-y se entienden?-pregunto Private.

-sip-respondió kristal mientras los pingüinos se veían.

-cuéntenos su pasado?-dijo Skipper.

-eso mi querido amigo si es secreto-negó dalia con una sonrisa de lado mientras Skipper bufaba.

-_has tenido novio?-_se atrevió a preguntar rico mirando a dalia.

-nop, eh rechazado a todos-respondió.

-cuantos?-pregunto Private.

La gata suspiro para mirar el techo pensativa-veinte o mas-respondió mirándolos.

-tantos!-expresaron los cuatro mientras la gata asentía al igual que kristal.

-y tu kristal?-pregunto nuevamente el joven pingüino.

-no eh tenido-negó con una sonrisita.

-y no has tenido ningún problema con… tu belleza?-volvió a preguntar Private.

-si-respondió con otro suspiro.

-cual?-

-acosadores-respondió frunciendo el ceño desviando la vista.

-como cuantos has tenido?-pregunto esta vez Skipper.

-mmm cinco-respondió.

-entonces ustedes se fueron por culpa de uno?-volvió a preguntar.

-nop, nos fuimos por otra cosa-negó con una sonrisa.

-que sabes hacer, dalia?-pregunto Kowalski después de unos minutos de silencio.

-muchas cosas, se maniobrar con lo cuchillos, mantener el equilibrio en una pelota, tocar algunos instrumentos, cocinar, y más cosas-

-y tu kristal?-pregunto Skipper mirando a la coneja.

-casi nada, no se me da mucho eso, siempre termino tropezando o lastimándome-respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-_que instrumentos tocas?-_pregunto rico mirando a la ojinaranja.

-la guitarra eléctrica, flauta, piano o teclado, violín, y acordeón-respondió contando con sus dedos los instrumentos mencionados.

-wow, y como aprendiste a tocarlos?-pregunto Private asombrado.

-viendo y practicando un poco, suelo aprender con tan solo ver, aunque en algunas ocasiones tengo que practicar-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-mmm y como aprendieron a leer?-pregunto Skipper.

-en nuestro antiguo zoológico a un niño se le había caído un libro…-dijo dalia

-…y con el tiempo aprendimos-continuo kristal.

-lo mismo con la escritura?-pregunto Kowalski mientras las dos asentían.

-porque no nos dicen su pasado?-pregunto Skipper.

-eso es algo mmm complicado de decir, pero un día de estos les diremos-contesto dalia.

-ok, aamm-emitió Private mirando a los lados en busca de una pregunta.

-mejor lo dejamos para otro día-dijo dalia mirando a Private.

-ok, pero antes de irte-dijo al ver que las dos hermanas se paraban.

-oh cierto, la promesa, ¿tienen un celular?-

-rico-dijo Skipper mirando a su expecto en armas quien regurgito un celular.

Dalia tomo el celular un poco asqueada, y marco un número, escucharon el tinteo de llamada en espera hasta que se escucho una voz.

-quien habla?-se escucho una voz ronca.

-holisss ex-jefe-respondió divertida dalia con una gran sonrisa en frente del celular.

-dalia?!-exclamo el hombre del otro lado de la línea con emoción.

-¿que hongo? (¿Qué onda?)-pregunto dalia para después reír a carcajadas.

-¿hongo?-pregunto el del teléfono mientras dalia reía más.

-perdón, aamm jefis, me pasas a mi tío-pidió mirando a los pingüinos.

-claro-asintió mientras llamaba al tío de dalia.

-hola dalia!, "¿qué hongo?"-saludo su tío con una carcajada al final seguido de dalia.

-jajaja aquí pasando mi tiempo con mis nuevos vecinos -respondió limpiándose las lagrimitas que se le habían salido de tanto reír.

-oh, ya veo, y a que se debe tu llama?-pregunto su tío.

-ah bueno, es que le prometí a mis vecinos, que si respondían algunas preguntas que les diría tu le dirías a su superior que los ascendieran de rango, y te llamaba para que porfis convenzas a su superior y les asigne una prueba o algo y los ascienda-explico recargando su mentón en su palma.

-no creo que me haga caso-dijo mientras dalia miraba el techo.

-vamos tío, por mi ¿si~?-entono la angora con una sonrisa.

-…bien, lo hare-asintió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-gracias!-exclamo alegre.

-bien, dali, me tengo que ir, adiós-se despidió su tío.

-adiosin-se despidió alegre la gata mientras colgaba-dijo que si-asintió dalia dirigiendo su vista a los pingüinos.

-escuchamos-dijo Skipper mientras los tres se emocionaban.

-Bien ya está hecho, ahora nosotras también nos vamos-dijo dalia señalándose a sí y a kristal.

-_adiós dali_-la despidió rico usando el mote de la ojinaranja quien le dedico una sonrisa y salió junto con kristal.

-nos vemos en el antro!-grito dalia antes de irse.

-_ok_-asintió rico igual gritando.

Desde el segundo día ya se sabía que dalia iba a antros y fiestas, aunque no consumía alcohol solo un whisky cuanto mucho aunque bebía mas coca-cola.

* * *

Lo último lo puse como una afirmación.

Este fic solo lo hice para aclarar algunas coas, Casi nada ¬_¬

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Dalia y kristal son originarios de mí, su uso requerirá permiso previo ;D


End file.
